


Summer Love

by CBWriter24



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBWriter24/pseuds/CBWriter24
Summary: Winston and Monty meet the summer before senior year. Monty works at the Evergreen County country club, which Winston frequents.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Summer Love

I walked over to Winston while he sat on a lounge chair by the left side of the pool at the Evergreen County country club. Waiting on rich kids wasn’t my ideal way to spend summer vacation, but it was better than being in my bedroom all day doing nothing. And most days, it wasn’t too crowded. I also had a secret. Winston was cute. I mean, I wasn’t fucking gay. But if I were, then I’d be gay for Winston. I’d give anything to kiss his lips.

I smiled. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

Winston closed his book, then made eye contact. “I’d just like a Shirley Temple please.”

I nodded. “Sure.”

“What are you reading?” I asked.

Winston flashed the book at me. “Timekeeper by Tara Sim. It’s a young adult fantasy novel about alternative Victorian England where clock spirits control time.” He paused for a second. “Sorry. I’ll shut up now.”

My throat burned while I continued making eye contact with Winston. I couldn’t help feeling bad for him. Since the two weeks had been coming here (Monday through Friday), I hadn’t seen him with friends. Not once.

I chuckled. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Cool,” he mumbled.

“How come you’re never here with anyone?” I asked.

Winston hung his head, shame probably pulsing through his body. 

“Sorry. Shouldn’t have asked,” I continued.

“Don’t worry about it.”

I remained silent, admiring his chestnut-colored hair.

Winston lifted his gaze. “There are some things money can’t buy. Having friends is hard when everyone thinks you’re a freak.”

***

Winston was still in his same chair by the pool while sunlight beamed from the early afternoon sky. It was my lunch break. And I was lucky. I got a full hour for lunch.

“Mind if I sit next to you?” I asked.

Winston gave me a weak smile. “Sure. But won’t your boss get angry at you for socializing with customers during your break?”

I sat in the chair next to Winston. “No. The boss doesn’t really care how we spend our lunch break.”

“Great.” Winston shoved his book into his beach bag. Then, he got out a bottle of sunscreen from his beach bag. 

My eyes remained fixated on Winston. He was shirtless, and I couldn’t help admiring his back and chest. Damn. He was skinny. The guy needed to eat a cheeseburger like yesterday.

“Fuck.” Winston continued squirting sunscreen, but nothing came out of the bottle. 

“Do you want help?”

“That’d be great.”

We both leaned forward on our chairs, then Winston handed me the bottle. I got the sunscreen out of the bottle in a matter of seconds.

Winston sighed. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

“I’m sure you aren’t the first person who has had trouble getting something out of a bottle before.”

“Since the sunscreen is on your hands, would you mind putting it on my back, chest, shoulders, and face.”

“Absolutely.” 

I started putting the sunscreen on Winston like he instructed. My heart thumped faster while I continued rubbing in the sunscreen. I shouldn’t have been enjoying this. I was Montgomery de la Cruz, and I wasn’t fucking gay. I couldn’t be. It didn’t matter if my homophobic, drunk father was dead. I couldn’t bring shame to my family.

“Done!” I returned the bottle to Winston.

Winston placed the sunscreen in his beach bag. Then, he resumed eye contact. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” I exhaled a long breath. “I also wanted to apologize for earlier.”

Winston chuckled. Fuck. He had a fucking adorable smile. “For what?” Winston asked.

“I didn’t mean to pry about your lack of friends.”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

I patted his knee. “For what it’s worth, anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend.”

“Thanks.”

***

I approached Winston several hours later. He just got up from his lounge chair.

My eyebrows knitted together. “Leaving?”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to get home to an empty mansion.”

Wait. Maybe there was a reason he was telling me his house was empty. Perhaps he wanted me to join him when my shift ended shortly. 

No. I was being a fucking moron. Guys like me didn’t get happy endings.

Winston removed his wallet from his pocket, took out a bill, then handed it to me. “Before I forget, here’s your tip.”

I glanced at the bill. It was a 100-dollar bill, and my stomach knotted. Winston had given me a 100-dollar tip everyday he was here. At first, I thought it was cute. But now it just kind of seemed too much.

I pushed the bill back in his hand. “I can’t accept this.”

“Please do.” Winston maintained eye contact. 

Shit. The pain radiating from his eyes was palpable. So, there was no way I couldn’t accept the tip. “You’ve always been really nice to me. You didn’t even get mad when I rambled about my book.”

Fuck. Poor guy. His self-esteem must’ve been so low if he offered money for human interaction. And the fact that he probably hurt made me hurt. I doubt this kid could kill a fly let alone skip a school.

“Sure,” I mumbled.

Winston squeezed my hands, placing the bill back in them. His eyes remained glued to me. “Your kindness means more to me than you can ever know.”

Shit. I didn’t want to be right about him being in pain.  
I winked. “My shift ends in ten minutes, and I was planning on grabbing a burger, fries, and milkshake at the diner down the street. Would you wanna join me?”

Winston remained silent. Perhaps he thought I wasn’t serious.

“My offer is legit,” I said.

His eyes lit up. “Sure. I’d love to come.”

“Cool.”

***

We decided to walk to the diner since it was only a couple of blocks away. Yet we hadn’t gotten beyond the awkward silence. Not that I blamed him. I could never be mad at him. Winston was like a puppy. 

I nudged his shoulder. “I’m glad you took me up on my offer.”

“Not like I had anything better going on. My parents are in Europe till Labor Day.”

I gave him a dirty look.

Winston smirked. “I’m kidding.”

“I know.”

We arrived at the diner a minute later and the placard on the door chimed. We then went to a booth in back since the diner was seat yourself.

“Is a burger, fries, and milkshake your favorite meal?” Winston asked after the waitress took our order.

“Yeah.” I laughed.

“What’s so funny? Is my hair messy?” Winston asked.

“I can’t believe you ordered a strawberry milkshake.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing. It’s just that chocolate is better.”

Winston rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Do you wanna tell me a little about yourself?”

“I like photography, and I’m gonna be a senior at Liberty this year.” Winston picked his nail. “I used to attend Hillcrest.”

“What happened?” I asked.

Winston remained silent. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled.

Winston wrinkled his nose. “It’s fine. I’m transferring because the bullying got too bad.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” Winston asked.

“I love football, wrestling, and baseball. And I’ll be a senior at Liberty too.”

“That’s cool.”

My heart might as well have been lodged in my throat. I loved this, having a genuine interaction with someone. Something that didn’t involve me putting on an act. But I couldn’t help thinking about Winston’s bullying comment. I didn’t even wanna imagine what he must’ve gone through. Mainly, because the old me would’ve bullied someone like Winston. But not anymore. Ever since Hannah Baker’s suicide, I stopped bullying people. I mean, I’d never come out as gay. But I had no idea what other teens were going through, and there was no reason for me to make their lives worse. Like Tyler Down. I still hated him. But I stopped engaging with him. I wanted to be someone. Someone that mattered. Someone that had integrity. It was a nice idea, anyway. I might not have read any of the books in English last year. But anyone with half a brain could realize dreams often died.

I grinned at Winston. “You seem look a good guy.”

“Um…Thanks, I think.”

Fuck. Winston got cuter with every second that passed. His nervousness showed he was a real person and not just a phony like most people.

The waitress arrived with our food a minute later, then left as fast as she arrived.

Winston planted his lips on the milkshake, then devoured the whipped cream in a matter of seconds. But it took every ounce of willpower I had not to laugh. He had whipped cream on his lips.

“What’s wrong?” Winston asked.

“Nothing. I’ve just never seen anyone eat whipped cream first.”

“It’s the best part.” Winston chewed on the inside of his lip. “I’ve got whipped cream on my mouth, don’t I?”

“Just a little.”

***

“This was really fun,” Winston said.

We just approached the country club parking lot while blue waned from the evening sky. And being the gentleman that I was, I’d walk Winston to his car.

“We could always do this again sometime,” I said.

Winston’s smile widened. “I’d like that.”

“I just hate how you went through everything you did.”

“It’s in the past.” Winston sucked on his teeth. “Thank you for proving not all jocks are assholes.”

“I wasn’t always the nicest person.”

“The only thing that matters is the person you are now.”

“You mean that?” I asked.

Winston whipped his head back and forth. “I do.”

“Think fast, faggot,” someone said.

Before Winston and I could do anything, a six-foot something guy through a smoothie on Winston. 

A couple of tears rolled down Winston’s face. Fuck. This asshole made Winston cry.

I crossed my arms at the guy. “What’s your problem, man?”

“I had to put that faggot in his place,” Dennis said.

I grunted. “Winston wasn’t do anything wrong.”

“He’s fucking gay,” Dennis said.

I lunged forward, closing the gap with Dennis. “You owe Winston an apology.”

“It’s fine,” Winston said.

I sneered. “No, it’s not.”

Dennis gripped the sides of Hillcrest letterman jacket. “Why is a manly guy like you defending a queer?”

I bit my lip. “What century do you live in? Grow up.”

“Winston is a faggot, and he knows it.” Dennis ran his fingers through his black, gelled hair. “I’m just sorry I won’t be seeing him at Hillcrest next fall.”

I made a fist. “If you don’t apologize to Winston, then I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

I didn’t care if violence was generally wrong. Winston deserved someone to defend him. He was a good kid, and didn’t deserve this. And a part of me couldn’t help having flashbacks to my childhood. Like when I took my father’s beatings to protect Dad and Estela.

Dennis snickered. “Make me.”

I raised my fist. “I’m serious.”

“There’s no point in apologizing. The faggot is gone,” Dennis said.

I tilted my head. Dennis was right. Winston was no longer standing next to us, and his Audi wasn’t in its spot either.

I point my index finger at Dennis. “If you ever threaten Winston again, I’ll kill you.”

***

Winston didn’t come to the country club for the next two weeks, and I finally decided to show up at his place after getting his address my boss. I didn’t mean anything creepy by visiting Winston. I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

I rang his doorbell.

No answer.

I rang his doorbell again.

Still no answer.

I pressed the doorbell three more times.

The front door opened, revealing Winston. 

His Adam’s apple throbbed. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“That’s sweet of you.”

“Can I come inside?” I asked.

Winston gesticulated at me, and I entered his house. He locked the front door behind me, then led me to his bedroom, which was probably a three-minute journey from the front door. 

Winston sat on the floor by hid bed, and I joined him. 

“Why did you stop coming to the country club?” I asked.

“No reason.”

“Were you afraid you were gonna see Dennis?” I asked.

“Yes,” Winston choked.

I patted his shoulder. “You didn’t deserve what Dennis did, but it doesn’t make matter to me if you’re gay.”

He cocked his head. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” Winston coughed into his right arm, making eye contact. “If you’re upset about the tips you missed out, then I’m happy to give you the money. My family has more money than it knows what to do with.”

Fuck. There Winston went again. Thinking people would only interact with him because of his money. 

“I don’t care about the tips,” I said.

“Then what do you want?”

I slouched. “I don’t know.”

“I didn’t mean anything creepy by the sunscreen bottle—I really was having trouble getting sunscreen from the bottle. And I didn’t mean anything bad by touching your hands the last time I gave you your tip—I just got caught up in a moment.”

“It’s fine.”  
“You really don’t hate me because I’m gay?” Winston asked.

“Nope.” Before I could blink, I kissed Winston. But he didn’t push me away. Instead, the kiss hardened and deepened while my hands traced the contours of his cheeks. I even shoved my tongue deeper into his mouth.

Fuck. This was better than the day my father died. I just loved connecting with someone on such human level. And there was nothing like giving into a primal need like sex. I wanted to kiss every inch of his body. 

Winston broke away from the kiss a couple of minutes.

“Wow!” I exclaimed.

Winston smirked. “I can’t believe you kissed me.”

“Well, I did.”

Winston winked. “Why don’t we take this to my bed?”

“Sure.”

We stood at the same time, then I carried Winston to the bed bridal style. We got on the bed and resumed making out. 

The kissing became as hard and deep as before, and continued for a couple of more minutes. Winston broke away, then looked at my crotch before looking back at me. I nodded. I needed all of five seconds for realizing Winston wanted to blow me. I undid my belt, then unzipped my pants. Winston shoved my jeans and black boxers to my ankles. He moved his head to my waist, then put his mouth on my cock. Winston bobbed his head up and down. I moaned, digging my fingernails into his hair. 

Fuck. I never knew it was possible to feel so good. But with Winston, anything might’ve been possible. 

I leaned forward a few minutes later, fingers intertwined with Winston’s. “Are you ready for this?” I asked.

Winston craned his head. “Absolutely.”

My thrusts started nice and slow. I didn’t wanna hurt Winston. I couldn’t. He was such a good guy. I even wrapped my right arm around him while I continued thrusting. I wanted this. I wanted to feel close to Winston in more than a sexual way. But I wouldn’t lie. I couldn’t. Not to myself. I loved the way my cock felt inside his tight hole. 

I finished sometime later before rolling onto my back. I shifted my gaze, eyes once again glued to Winston while he caught his breath.

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed.

Winston leaned towards me. “You don’t have to spoon me. My feelings won’t be hurt if you don’t stay.”

My eyebrows shot up. “Trying to kick me out?”

“No. I’m just used to being alone.”

I scooted closer to him. “Maybe I wanna stay and do that again.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“I’m not fucking gay.”

“Cool.” Winston paused for a beat. “You can be whatever you wanna be.”

“No, I can’t.”

Winston grabbed my right hand with his hands. “You can with me. My bedroom can be your say space.”

“You mean that?”

“Yeah, I do.”

I gave Winston a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re fucking amazing. And it helps that you have a nice ass.”

Winston’s goofy grin returned. “I’m glad you like my ass.”

“What’s there not to like? Your hole is nice and tight.”

Before I could blink, Winston wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my chest. But I didn’t push him away. I couldn’t. I wanted this, this closeness. Winston needed me, and it felt good someone felt something for me other than disgust.

Winston sobbed. “Thank you for taking a chance on me. I can’t count the number of times I’ve felt like a stray puppy nobody would take in.”

“Their loss.” I wrapped my arms around Winston, squeezing him tightly. I wanted this beautiful boy—this boy I might one day like—to feel safe in my arms. Nobody would ever hurt Winston again. Not if I could help it.  
***

I stopped by Winston’s house a couple of weeks later. It was the Fourth of July. But more importantly, I had to find out why he didn’t return my texts and calls after we exchange numbers after we had sex. That night with Winston meant everything to me and not just because we fucked five more times. He also made me breakfast in bed the next day. And those were the best waffles and bacon I ever had.

The door opened. It was Winston.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“You never contacted me again after our weekend of fun.”

“I was busy.”

“Everything okay?” I asked.

“Yeah.”

I coughed clearing the nervousness from my throat. “I was wondering if you’d wanna hang today. We could watch the fireworks together tonight.”

“Not a good day.”

“Okay…”

“I hate the Fourth of July because my dog died on this day three years ago.” Tears dripped down his cheeks. “Molly was my only friend…”

“I’m so sorry, man.”

Winston gave me a weak smile. “For the record, I enjoyed our weekend fling.”

Sweet. Maybe there was hope for us.

“Can I come in? Maybe you could talk about Molly if you wanted,” I said.

He nodded. “Sure. I’d like that.”

I entered the house, then Winston closed the door behind me.

“I also wanted to tell you something,” I said.

“And what’s that?”

“I came out to my mom and sister.”

“That’s great,” Winston said.

I looped my arms around Winston’s shoulders, staring him down before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re too important. I can’t lose you.”

“I feel the same way.”

“Good.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry if it seemed like I ignored you.”

“It’s fine. This must be a tough time of year for you. Grief isn’t always linear.”

My life might not have been perfect, but it was a lot better with Winston in it. Everyone needed genuine human connection—I just wish I stopped this tough guy shit sooner. Then again, I was still a teenager, so I’d fuck up occasionally. The important was I was alive unlike my father. So, yeah. Everything would be fine. I just knew it.


End file.
